Arcane Chaos
Arcane Chaos is the ultimate expert-level set. Its motto is, "...what the hell?" |mana= |cmc=1 |types=Sorcery |p/t/speed= |text=Scry 4. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=2 |types=Enchantment |p/t/speed= |text=Whenever you return a permanent from a graveyard to play, draw a card. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=1 |types=Enchantment |p/t/speed= |text= : Draw a card, then discard a card at random. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=2 |types=Sorcery |p/t/speed= |text=All players lose the game. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=2 |types=Enchantment |p/t/speed= |text= : Tap all permanents you control. (Yes, this includes enchantments.) Pay 2 life: Destroy this. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=2 |types=Instant |p/t/speed= |text=For the rest of the game, you have unlimited hand size. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=2 |types=Instant |p/t/speed= |text=All enchantments in play become instants and resolve a second time. If they resolve, their effects remain in effect even if they are removed from play. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=2 |types=Enchantment |p/t/speed= |text= : Draw a card, then discard a card. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=2 |types=Enchantment |p/t/speed= |text=For the rest of the game, all sorceries have Flash. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=2 |types=Enchantment |p/t/speed= |text= : Target mana in your mana pool becomes any color of your choice. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=3 |types=Enchantment - Aura |p/t/speed= |text=Enchant creature or enchantment : Enchanted creature becomes an enchantment instead of a creature. Enchanted enchantment becomes a creature with toughness 1 and power equal to its converted mana cost. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=3 |types=Instant |p/t/speed= |text=Until the beginning of your next turn, you can't lose the game. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=3 |types=Sorcery |p/t/speed= |text=Target creature becomes an enchantment in addition to being a creature. Its controller may then enchant it onto another permanent in play. (Creatures and enchantment creatures attached to them attack together as if they have Banding.) |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=3 |types=Instant |p/t/speed= |text=Put target card in your hand in target opponent's hand and target card in that opponent's hand in your hand. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=3 |types=Enchantment |p/t/speed= |text= : Draw a card. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=3 |types=Enchantment |p/t/speed= |text=Whenever a permanent would be destroyed, exile it instead. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=3 |types=Sorcery |p/t/speed= |text=Reveal the top card of your library. If it's a permanent, you may put it into play. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=4 |types=Enchantment |p/t/speed= |text=Treat mana in your mana pool as mana of any color of your choice. (You choose the color for each color of mana in your mana pool.) |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=4 |types=Enchantment |p/t/speed= |text=Whenever you return a permanent from a graveyard to play, you may search your library for a card and put it into your hand. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=5 |types=Enchantment |p/t/speed= |text=All players each draw mana from permanents of another player of their choice. (They can draw mana from that of any opponent, but not from that of their own, permanents.) |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=5 |types=Sorcery |p/t/speed= |text=Each player swaps his/her hand with his/her library. (At end of turn, each player must discard excess cards as usual.) |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=5 |types=Sorcery |p/t/speed= |text=Scry 4, draw two cards, then Scry 4. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=5 |types=Enchantment |p/t/speed= |text=You become a Planeswalker with starting Loyalty equal to your current life. (You can't be affected by spells that affect permanents.) You have "L +2: Add to your mana pool. L -3: Search your library for an artifact card, reveal it, and put it in your hand. L -12: Put any number of artifact cards from your hand into play without paying their mana cost." |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=5 |types=Enchantment |p/t/speed= |text= : Start another game that occurs simultaneously with the current one. Each player puts a 20-life player token into play in that game and draws seven cards from their library. Then start playing the new game, alternating turns between the two realities. Each player and each player's player tokens draw cards from that player's library. Whenever a player token in another game loses the game, that player in this game loses 10 life and loses all permanents. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=6 |types=Sorcery |p/t/speed= |text=Skip your next turn. Choose one: You control target player's next turn; or Until end of turn, you make all decisions for target player. (You make all decisions that player would make, including targeting, attacking, spells, and abilities.) |flavor= }} Category:Sets